YouSeeBIGGIRL/T:T
YouSeeBIGGIRL/T:T es la tercera canción en el Disco 1 del álbum "Attack on Titan" Season 2 Original Soundtrack, escrita por Rie e interpretada por Gemie. Al igual que todas las canciones pertenecientes al álbum, fue compuesta y arreglada por Hiroyuki Sawano. Su nombre puede interpretarse de la siguiente forma: * "YouSee" se puede separar en dos palabras "You" y "See". Escribiendo la pronunciación de "You" en japonés tenemos "ユ" (yu), y la palabra japonesa para "see", como un verbo, es "見る" (miru). Al juntarlas se obtiene ユミル (Yumiru), que es la romanización (rōmaji) del nombre en japonés del personaje Ymir. * "BIGGIRL" en kanji es "巨女" y básicamente significa "Titán Hembra", o si se prefiere, simplemente "Titán". "YouSeeBIGGIRL" completa significaría Ymir Titán. * "T:T" se refiere a la segunda mitad de la canción. Presumiblemente la "T" significaría "Titán" y los dos puntos se pueden leer como "対" (tai), que puede referirse a "versus". Por lo que "T:T" podría ser Titan vs Titan. Pero también se puede dar a cada "T" el significado de "Titan Transformation", traducido como Transformación en Titán.Decoding the meaning of the track titles for the "Attack on Titan" Original Soundtrack La canción consta de 2 partes bien diferenciadas: * La primera tiene similitudes con attack音D (su primera parte) desde el inicio y con AOTs2M他3 (su segunda parte) al minuto 1:27. * La segunda es un arreglo o versión alternativa de Vogel im Käfig (su segunda parte). Versiones alternativas y similitudes # attack音D # AOTs2M他3 # Apple Seed (por mpi & Laco) Aparición destacada * Durante la transformación de Reiner y Bertolt en su forma de titán, en el episodio 31 del anime. * Cuando Eren activa la Coordenada y, sin saberlo, hace que el resto de titanes ataquen al titán que se comió a su madre y a Hannes, en el episodio 37 del anime. Letra de la canción Original (Alemán)= Alles Lebendige stirbt eines Tages Ob wir zum Sterben bereit sind oder nicht, der Tag kommt sicher Ist das der Engel, der vom dämmernden Himmel hinunter flog? Ist das der Teufel, der aus der Felsenspalte heraus kroch? Tränen, Ärger, Mitleid, Grausamkeit. Frieden, Chaos, Glaube, Verrat. Wir werden gegen unser Schicksal ankämpfen Wir dürfen uns nicht in unser Schicksal ergeben Mit Trauer und Entscheidung im Herzen zeigen wir den Willen weiterzugehen Niemand darf eigensinnig seines Lebens beraubt werden Mit Trauer und Entscheidung im Herzen zeigen wir den Willen weiterzugehen Niemand darf eigensinnig seines Lebens beraubt werden |-| Español= Todo ser viviente muere algún día Estemos preparados o no ese día llegará con seguridad ¿Es ese el ángel que bajó del cielo al amanecer? ¿Es ese el demonio que se arrastró fuera del abismo? Lágrimas, ira, compasión, crueldad Paz, caos, fe, traición Pelearemos contra nuestro destino No debemos sucumbir ante nuestro destino Con dolor y confianza en nuestros corazones mostramos la voluntad de seguir adelante Nadie será privado intencionadamentede su vida Con dolor y confianza en nuestros corazones mostramos la voluntad de seguir adelante Nadie será privado intencionadamentede su vida Referencias en:YouSeeBIGGIRL/T:T Categoría:Canciones